The main rotor of a helicopter typically includes a plurality of rotor blades that are coupled to a rotor hub. This rotor system is mounted on a vertical mast atop the helicopter such that rotation of the rotor system generates vertical lift that supports the weight of the helicopter and lateral thrust that allows the helicopter to engage in forward, backward and sideward flight. Certain main rotors may be articulated rotor systems in which the rotor blades have three degrees of freedom; namely, blade pitch about a pitch change axis, blade flap about a flapping axis and lead-lag about a lead-lag axis. These articulated rotor systems typically include a lead-lag damper for each rotor blade. In addition, these articulated rotor systems may include a separate hinge for each degree of freedom of each rotor blade requiring, for example, twelve hinges in a rotor system having four rotor blades. One option for reducing the complexity of such articulated rotor systems is to use a centrifugal force bearing that provides a coincident hinge for all three degrees of freedom. It has been found, however, that the damping force of the lead-lag dampers in such coincident hinge articulated rotor systems is affected by the pitch of the rotor blades. Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved articulated rotor system in which the damping force of the lead-lag dampers is not affected by the pitch of the rotor blades.